Chroniques de sombres illuminés
by Bubsky
Summary: L'un est un petit génie de la musique totalement imbu de lui-même. L'autre est un futur sportif de haut niveau blasé dont rien ne peut le détourner de son objectif. Voici une épopée mythique où se mêleront rebondissements, action et... Non je déconne.
1. Prologue

Titre : Chroniques de sombres illuminés

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco et d'autres

Diclaimer : La légende dit qu'il y a très longtemps, un terrible orage s'abattit dans l'esprit de J.K Rowling. Pour lever sa malédiction, elle dut léguer l'univers D'Harry P. à une jeune auteure. Et on dit que cette auteure écrirait, encore et encore, et qu'on l'appellerait : DILY. Non je déconne.

Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite, pendant toute la durée de l'écriture, j'ai écouté en boucle çà : _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Pastorale Rondo_

_(Musique vivement conseillée !)_

_BIG UP à ma Beta qui roxxe du poney en paquet de dix : Reewordl_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chroniques de sombres illuminés : Prologue.<strong>_

« …parce que dans la vie, à un moment donné, il faut se perdre. Ouais. S'égarer pour mieux se retrouver. Faire le vide. Le néant, quoi. Comment peut-on survivre dans ce monde où règne la loi du plus fort si on ne connait pas sa propre place à la base ? Je veux dire, voilà quoi, se connaitre soi-même, c'est fondamental. Prenons un exemple tout à fait au hasard : moi. Je suis un virtuose, un génie, si on peut dire. Bien sûr qu'on peut le dire. Sans me vanter, sérieusement. Ca vous dérange que je m'en grille une ? Non ? Oui ? Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, moi. Vous voyez, depuis que je suis tout petit, on me met sur un piédestal. Et c'est normal, j'ai envie de dire. Quand un talent comme le mien est découvert, on se doit de l'honorer. Mais comment faire si du jour au lendemain, ça s'évaporait ? PAF ! Comme ça, d'un coup, BOUM ! Et ben, je deviens quoi, moi ? Et bien je reste là où je suis, parce que c'est ma place. Parce que les gens quelque peu cultivés se souviendront de moi comme un souverain artistique, et que les gueux qui n'y connaissent rien auront trop peur de contredire ceux d'en haut, comme on les appelle. Enfin bon, c'est qu'une hypothèse après tout. Alors moi, tous les jours, je trime un peu plus fort pour que mon génie soit transmis à travers le monde. Pour qu'un jour, même les plus grands et les plus sages connaissent mon nom. Et pour tout vous dire, ça ne saurait tarder. Prenons un autre exemple tout à fait, encore une fois, au hasard : moi. On pourrait me qualifier de petit Dieu, de monarque moderne. Mais moi, je reste modeste. Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur de mon talent. Je ne suis qu'une enveloppe corporelle qui a pour ultime but de transmettre la sainte musique. Enfin bref, voilà quoi. Ha au fait, vous vouliez me demander une adresse par hasard ?

-La… La rue St-Hector… C'est par où ?

-Désolé, je suis pas du coin. »

Et sur ce, Draco planta là la bonne femme qui l'avait dérangé lors de l'exploration de sa nouvelle ville.

Godric's Hollow. Petite bourgade du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Au total, 6000 habitants. Dont la plus part étaient âgés de moins de 25 ans. En effet, Gotham's Hollow, comme s'amusait à l'appeler Draco, accueillait le plus grand campus de spécialisation du pays : Poudlard. Du sport en passant par la peinture à la botanique, chaque élève pouvait trouver un cursus adapté à sa convenance.

Draco, lui, était spécial. Quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'il était en train de donner un récital dans l'auditorium de Durmstrang, son ancienne école, une enveloppe cachetée été arrivée dans la boîte aux lettres du manoir Malfoy. Celle-ci provenait du directeur de Poudlard, un certain Dumbleby, ou bien Dumblyble… Draco ne savait plus, et pour tout dire, s'en fichait comme de ses premières chaussettes trouées. Quoique non, un Malfoy ne faisait pas de trous dans ses vêtements, et encore moins dans les chaussettes. Enfin bref, Dumblegroumph l'invitait à participer pendant un semestre aux cours de son école, la renommée Poudlard. Sur le coup, son père s'en était bidonnée une bonne. Rectification : son père en avait ri avec dédain et supériorité. Après tout, « _Qu'est-ce que ce Poux-Du-Lard face à la redoutable Durmstrang ? Tous les grands sont sortis de Durmstrang ! JE suis sorti de Durmstrang ! Ils sont simplement jaloux de ce que tu apportes à Durmstrang, fils ! Ils peuvent aller se la mettre où je pense, leur invitation ! Rectification : Draco, tu vas décliner cette invitation, bien qu'elle soit généreuse._ »

Et Draco, en bon fils bien élevé et obéissant, avait tout de suite renvoyé une lettre qui confirmait son transfert à Poudpoud'Land.

Bref, ça n'était pas Draco qui venait à Poudlard. C'était Poudlard qui venait à Draco.

Les rues étaient pleines de vies. Des boutiques s'amoncelaient les unes sur les autres, les pavés par terre renforçant la confusion. Comment allait-il retrouver son chemin parmi toute cette foule ?

Car oui, aussi impressionnant qu'était Draco Malfoy musicalement parlant, pour ce qui était du sens de l'orientation, Draco Malfoy était une bille. Mais jamais il n'aurait avoué tout haut qu'il était malheureusement et définitivement… perdu.

Il sortit son portable. Il y avait du réseau ? Oh joie.

« Tut…tut... Allo ?

-Zabini, viens me chercher.

-Hein ? Draco, c'est toi ? Mais tu as dit que tu n'arrivais pas avant quinze heures ! Où es-tu ?

-Dans Godric's Hollow.

-Mais où précisément ?

-…

-Allo ? Draco ? »

Et Draco lui raccrocha au nez. Quel débile ! Comment était-il censé savoir où il se trouvait précisément ? Il en avait marre, sa valise à roulette était lourde, sa mallette qui contenait tout ce qui était en rapport avec la musique ne l'était que plus, et il n'osait même pas parler de son autre sac de voyage. Il continua à déambuler dans les rues, jusqu'à trouver un supermarché. Il y vit une pauvre quinquagénaire binoclarde qui essayait de débloquer un cadi. Il s'approcha.

« Excusez-moi, gente dame, mais il me semble que vous êtes en peine avec cet immonde porte-affaires. Aussi je vous propose mon aide pour vous dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes embourbée. Si je vous aide à retirer ce cadi, me laisseriez vous l'emprunter un instant pour pouvoir y transporter mes affaires disons… Jusqu'à là-bas, derrière le coin de la rue ? Vous savez, je viens juste de débarquer en ville, et la tristesse et la mélancolie d'avoir quitté mes proches et ma maison ne font que renforcer la fatigue du trajet.

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Allez-y, mais venez me le rendre juste après, je vous prie. »

Et voilà, c'était dans la poche. Il s'en serait tapé dans le dos lui-même s'il avait pu. Les gens étaient tellement manipulables. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Il fallait qu'il se contienne ! Il l'avait promis à sa mère avant de partir : plus de rictus, plus de sourire démoniaque, et plus de visage comploteur. Tout intérioriser, avait-elle dit. « _Tu vois, mon chéri, si Maman devait montrer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, la canne de ton père serait devenue un porte-manteau depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, ta tante Bellatrix serait bannie des après-midis thé et couture, et Maman aurait déjà brûlé la perruque de ce qui lui sert de belle-mère. »._

Maintenant, il devait se dépêcher. Il joua au Tetris pour entreposer toutes ses affaires dans le cadi, puis s'avança lentement vers le tournant de la rue. Ca y est, il y était. Allez, c'était maintenant que l'adrénaline devait faire effet. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, tentant de faire à son cadi-bolide les meilleures trajectoires possibles, pour éviter de jouer au bowling avec les passants.

Il courrait, courrait, courrait à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'il n'en pu plus, il s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir. Il checka son kart-cadi. Bien, il n'avait rien perdu en route. Il s'assit sur un muret et reprit lentement son souffle. Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits alentours. Des pieds qui frappaient le pavé, des voix, enthousiastes, agacées, surprises… plus loin, des moteurs de voitures… Et soudain un bruit métallique, juste à ses pieds. Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une pièce, juste devant lui. Il vit à sa droite un jeune homme brun, sans doute de son âge, en tenue de jogging, le fixer trois secondes, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, puis, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, repartir en petites foulées.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? C'était une tradition, ici, de lancer des pièces aux nouveaux-venus ? Puis, soudain, il eut un doute. Ses yeux firent le trajet du joggeur, à son cadi rempli de sacs, puis à ses chaussures, usées et sales de courir, et enfin à la pièce de monnaie par terre.

Oh le gougnafier.

Ce sale imbécile l'avait pris pour un clodo ! Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, Draco Malfoy, premier prix d'interprétation au conservatoire de la renommée école Durmstrang, prix spécial virtuose au concours inter-école lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans, lui, héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, venait de recevoir l'aumône comme un sans-abri. Il s'apprêtait à faire chauffer les roues de son Harley-cadi quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un cadi ?

-Tiens donc, mon cher Blaise Zabini, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu débarques pour acclamer ton maître ?

-Eh bien, toujours aussi petit et péteux, à ce que je vois.

-Toujours aussi débile et simplet à ce que je vois. »

Et sur ce, Zabini l'enlaça tellement fort qu'il en fut soulevé de terre.

«Ça fait plaisir de te voir, vieux frère !

-S'il-te-plaît, garde ces marques de familiarité au gnou qui te sert de fiancée, Zab'.

-Pansy n'est pas un gnou !

-Ah bon ? Tu ne l'appréciais guère, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il me semble.

-Non, ce n'est pas un gnou. C'est un zébu. »

Ha, que ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de revoir une personne qui le comprenait.

« Bon, et si tu me montrais Poudlard, maintenant ? »

Zabini le scruta surpris.

« Draco, retourne-toi. »

Draco le fit, et, honnêtement, s'il ne s'était pas appelé Draco Malfoy, s'il n'avait pas un minimum de classe et d'élégance, et s'il ne tenait pas plus que ça à son royal fessier, il en serait tombé sur le cul.

Devant lui se dressait, majestueuse, l'institution Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter n'était pas du genre à se retourner sur toutes les pauvres âmes démunies qui peuplaient Godric's Hollow. Il n'avait rien contre elles, bien au contraire, mais honnêtement, qu'ils soient là ou pas, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce jeune homme assis sur la plaque d'entrée de Poudlard, accompagné d'un cadi surchargé de valises et de malles en tout genre, cela l'avait détourné de son jogging matinal. Et cela l'avait dérangé, qu'un simple individu ait pu le déconcentrer. Il s'était alors dit que c'était un jour spécial, et qu'aujourd'hui, il allait faire une bonne action. Il avait alors jeté une pièce aux pieds du jeune homme, puis avait attendu quelques instants pour un remerciement qui n'était jamais venu. Le blond en face de lui s'était contenté de le fixer, sans comprendre. Perdant patience, Harry Potter s'en était allé. Après tout, il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec le premier clochard qui traînait.<p>

Ah, si seulement Harry Potter s'était rendu compte qu'en faisant ça, il venait de s'attirer les foudres d'un sombre illuminé.

_Fin du prologue_

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>

Voilà ! Alors, premièrement, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, çà m'a fait un peu bizarre… Enfin bref, passons.

A chaque fin de chapitre, j'ajouterai une autre fin, souvent un gros délire, qui m'aura fait rire pendant l'écriture et que je n'aurais sans doute pas la possibilité de placer dans le récit.

Petite citation du jour : « Pour savoir s'il va y avoir du vent, il faut mettre son doigt dans le cul du coq. »(Kadoc, _Kaamelott_)

Ah au fait, quelqu'un a reconnu la référence derrière le disclaimer ? Un gros poutou bien baveux pour le premier qui trouve !

Fin alternative :Dans l'ombre d'un rayon fruits et légumes, entre les courges et les salsifis, une quinquagénaire binoclarde se terrait. Oh oui, ce petit saligaud allait payer. Sa vengeance allait être exquise.

Bye bye bee!

Review anyone?


	2. 1: Les chroniques du pouicpouic

Titre : Chroniques de sombres illuminés

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco et d'autres

Disclaimer : Allo le responsable des disclaimers ? AH, JKR, tu tombes bien! DILY a encore volé tous les personnages ! Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, DILY !

**Et comme promis, un gros poutou bien baveux à Summer Blue, qui a trouvé la référence cachée du premier disclaimer ! **

Chanson du chapitre : Pastorale rondo for the wiiiiiiiin!

**Attention, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais la version corrigée du précédent. J'ai dû le faire moi-même ma Bêta a comme qui dirait disparue de la surface du globe. Enfin bref, si quelqu'un d'autre veut le poste...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chroniques de sombres illuminés : chapitre 1<strong>_

Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il avait mal aux pieds. Il avait mal au dos. Il avait mal aux pieds. Il était fatigué. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait chaud. Il se sentait poisseux. Il avait envie d'un bain. Un bon bain bien mousseux. Avec des canards en plastique. Pourquoi des canards d'ailleurs ? Ca aurait pu être des vaches en plastique, ou bien des dindons en plastique. Tiens, c'était une bonne idée ça, des dindons en plastique. Et même qu'au lieu de faire pouic-pouic comme les vulgaires anatidés (1), ils feraient glou-glou. Oh oui, il sentait déjà le doux fumet du pognon lui traverser les narines. Et s'il arrivait à…

« …Et j'espère donc que votre changement d'école se fera dans les meilleures conditions possibles, aussi je me permets de vous offrir le plan du site de l'institution, je ne voudrais pas qu'un élève aussi précieux que vous se perde dès le premier jour de cours, car à ce que j'ai entendu d'après Mr Zabini… »

Ah oui, et il avait aussi ras-la-casquette d'écouter le vieux fou barbu qui prétendait être Dumblecrunch, Dumblopreach, Dumdeeble… Bref, le big boss de Poudcity.

Sourire, voilà, comme çà. Un joli sourire bienveillant et tout doux.

« Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de toutes les modalités. Je vous souhaite donc une agréable année à Poudlard, et que le vent guide votre progression!

-Et bien... Merci, Professeur Dumblub… Merci Professeur. »

Il sortit du bureau, s'arrêta devant la plaque sur la porte. Draco sortit son Smartphone et prit en photo le nom du dirlo, sous les yeux surpris et quelque peu indignés de la secrétaire.

« Ben quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? Au moins comme ça, je pourrai me rappeler de son nom ! Rha j'te jure, quelle bande d'incapables ! Pas foutus de comprendre les besoins d'un étudiant sans défense que vient juste… »

Et il continua son pamphlet contre l'éducation jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment administratif, où l'attendait Zabini.

« Ça y est, tout est en ordre ? Lui demanda gentiment le métis.

-Non, j'ai tué le vieux fou et brûlé sa barbe. D'autres questions pertinentes ? Répondit Draco du tac au tac en s'allumant une clope.

-Oula, Môssieur est de mauvaise humeur ! Rigola Blaise en levant les bras en signe de paix. Allez viens, on va boire un verre à la cafeteria. »

Après avoir laissé ses valises à la consigne, Draco et son compère se dirigèrent en direction de la cafeteria, à l'est du campus. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les rues, Draco se rendait compte de l'immensité de Poudlard. Une vingtaine de terrains de foot, de rugby, de football américain, de cricket… D'immenses serres semblant regrouper des plantes plus exotiques les unes que les autres, des entrepôts d'où provenaient des bruits de scies, de marteaux…

« La partie Est du campus est plutôt consacrée aux études considérées comme « physiques », je dirais. Comme tu le vois, on dispose d'un énorme complexe sportif. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la piscine !

- Ouais, ben je ne préfère pas, tu vois. Plus elle est loin, mieux je me porte.

-Dis donc, toujours pas surmonté ta phobie de l'eau ? Comment tu fais pour te laver, toi qui es si à cheval sur la propreté !

-Tant que je n'ai pas la tête sous l'eau, tout va bien.

-Tu sais, tu seras peut-être obligé de pratiquer la natation en étude mineure, vu qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de place ailleurs, et je ne te vois pas faire du rugby vu tes muscles si peu développés.

-Ma musculature parfaite te la met bien profonde, gueux, répondit Draco en lui présentant son majestueux majeur. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'étude mineure ?

-Tu as écouté ce que t'as dit Dumbledore ?

-Qui ? Demanda Draco, sincèrement curieux, en écrasant son mégot par terre.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai pigé, soupira Blaise. En plus de ta matière principale, comme toi la musique, il faudra que tu choisisses une autre matière qui sera obligatoirement dans un autre domaine que celle dominante. Par exemple, comme je suis en Peinture, j'ai rejoint l'équipe de foot. »

Une grimace se forma sur le visage si parfait du blond. Il serait obligé de… de pratiquer une activité… phy…physique ? D'accord. Peut-être que venir dans cette école de malades n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle…

« Draco, revient ici tout de suite ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à t'enfuir avant même d'avoir commencé ! »

Ah oui, çà aussi sa mère le lui avait demandé d'arrêter. « _Mon chéri, si Maman s'était esquivée à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait pu, elle ne serait pas devenue présidente du club des Joyeuses Petites Couturières où ta tante Bellatrix aime créer des émeutes, elle ne serait pas obligée d'accompagner ton père chez le coiffeur, et surtout, si Maman avait pu s'esquiver, tu ne serais pas là, mon Poussin. »_

D'accord. Il allait tenter d'envisager la possibilité de penser à faire un tout petit effort. Mais vraiment minime, l'effort.

Ils entrèrent dans la cafeteria, grand bâtiment moderne constitué majoritairement de verrières. Un brouhaha engendré par la centaine de personnes attablées se faisait entendre. Draco en avait déjà mal à la tête.

« Allez, je t'invite. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Vite, trouver la boisson la plus chère possible !

« Tiens donc ! Mais ici Draco Malfoy ne serait-ce ? »

Oh mon dieu. Cette façon de parler reconnaissable entre mille.

« Blaise ! On est foutus, elle nous a trouvés ! Tirez à vue !

-Toujours aussi drôle, petit homme. Peut-être un jour te prendre au sérieux on pourra !

-Sérieusement, Parkinson, t'as toujours pas fini avec cette expérience linguistique ? Ca fait trois ans que l'on ne se voit qu'à travers écrans interposés, et tu ne fais même pas d'efforts quand tu me vois en chair et en os ? Je suis déçu. »

Devant lui se tenait Pansy Parkinson dans toute sa splendeur d'étudiante en Arts Linguistiques. Et non, il n'y avait aucune connotation derrière cette appellation. Des chaussures vernies à talons, des chaussettes rayées montantes à petites dentelles, une jupe en velours arrivant mi-cuisse, un chemisier en satin et un nœud papillon. Des cheveux noirs coupés en carré plongeant affublés d'un béret à la française.

Sérieusement, cela faisait plaisir qu'il existait encore dans ce monde des gens qui faisaient attention à ce qu'ils portaient.

Alors qu'il s'était engagé dans une discussion extrêmement passionnante sur les dernières sorties en matière de bérets, Blaise lui ramena un double cappuccino.

« Merci, serviteur.

-Mais de rien, mon bon maitre. Plus sérieusement, tu vas donc habiter dans une résidence ?

-Et oui. Par contre, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, donc tu vas encore m'accompagner là-bas.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon bon maitre. Comment s'appelle la résidence ?

-Un truc comme Grimmard, Grimmblop, je m'en souviens plus trop…

-Tu veux dire Grimmauld ?

-Ouais, ça doit être ça. »

Et si Draco avait été plus attentif, s'il n'était pas déjà reparti dans ses délires mégalomanes de domination du Monde, peut-être aurait-il aperçu l'échange de regards inquiets de Zabini et Parkinson.

Après être passés à la consigne récupérer ses valises, Draco et ses deux baudets arrivèrent enfin devant la résidence Grimmauld.

C'était une grande bâtisse avoisinant le style baroque, aux murs blancs et aux balcons proéminents. En bas venait se loger une entrée composée de deux grandes portes en bois massif.

Draco aimait cette résidence.

Ils entrèrent, et devant eux se dressait un hall somptueux, riche en peintures et en statues, et en son centre, un escalier de marbre blanc se divisant en deux à l'étage.

« Qui va là ? » Résonna une voix d'outre tombe.

Aucun des trois n'aurait su dire qui avait crié le plus fort. Tout ce dont on était sûr, c'était que Draco était maintenant dans les bras de Blaise, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou tel un bébé babouin et sa Môman et Pansy avait enlevé une de ses chaussures et la brandissait devant elle telle une épée.

Un homme apparut, enfin, un homme… Disons un cadavre ambulant plutôt. Ses vieux habits rapiécés, une ou deux, (ou cinquante) dents en moins, trois cheveux sur le caillot bien graisseux comme il fallait, et des petits yeux haineux prêts à vous pétrifier.

« Qui êtes-v…vous ? Se risqua Blaise.

-Je suis le concierge, Argus Rusard, et vous, qui être-vous, pourquoi venez-vous me déranger à cette heure-ci ? »

Ce qui était le plus drôle, se dit Draco, c'était qu'à chaque mot du concierge, les trois aventuriers reculaient. Ah, le mur semblait bien proche.

Draco pris son courage à deux mains et avança vers Rusard. Rectification : Draco se débâtit pour rester accroché à Blaise jusqu'à que celui-ci n'arrive à se décoller et à le propulser en avant vers la loque humaine.

« Je suis le nouveau résident, je m'appelle Dra…

-Ah ! C'est toi le nouveau ! Suis-moi en silence ! Et dire qu'on ne m'a prévenu de ton arrivée que hier ! Comment peuvent-ils croire que je suis psychologiquement prêt à recevoir un nouveau cauchemar comme çà, en un coup de baguette ! Je fais pas de magie, moi ! » (2)

Et les tribulations du vieux concierge ne cessèrent pas jusqu'à leur arrivée devant une grande porte en bois noir, où était accrochée une plaque avec le numéro 12.

« Voilà ta chambre et voici la clé. Débrouille-toi, maintenant, moi, j'ai pas que çà à faire ! Et vous deux, du balais ! Les non-résidents ne sont admis qu'aux heures de visite ! »

Et ce fut ainsi que Blaise et Pansy partirent avec un dernier regard piteux vers le blond.

Draco déverrouilla la porte et entra. La chambre était magnifique. Quoiqu'elle sentait un peu le renfermé. Depuis quand n'y avait-il eu personne dans cette chambre? Il fourra ses affaires dans un coin, et parcouru l'espace. Au milieu, un grand lit à baldaquin dominait la pièce. Ses épais rideaux, d'une couleur vert foncé tirant sur le noir, assombrissaient la pièce au sol marbré blanc. En face du lit, une porte donnait sur une grande salle de bain en carrelages mosaïques. Draco en sortit et se dirigea alors vers les grandes fenêtres prenant toute la hauteur de la chambre, les ouvrit et s'avança sur le balcon qui faisait toute la longueur de la pièce et large de deux-trois mètres à vue de nez.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit à sa gauche. Il se tourna et vit quelqu'un s'avancer sur le balcon d'à côté. Un garçon brun aux cheveux en pagaille, d'environ son âge, bien plus grand et large d'épaules que lui. Il était torse nu et portait un bas de jogging.

Deux secondes. Il avait déjà vu ce jogging.

Oh le gougnafier.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter venait de finir son jogging et de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. C'était impossible. Personne n'habitait au numéro douze. C'était comme çà, et çà ne devait en aucun cas changer. Il eut juste le temps de sortir sur le balcon avant de voir une tornade blonde se jeter sur lui.<p>

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy tenta d'étrangler pour la première fois Harry Potter.

_Fin du chapitre 1._

* * *

><p><span>Notes de l'auteur<span>

1_ anatidés : non, je ne suis pas experte en canards, mais c'est une des insultes favorites de mon ancien prof de physique en terminale, c'est un petit hommage.

2_ Ohohoh vous avez compris? Rusard est un cracmol! *Est tellement fière de sa blague pourrie*

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre fini, avec l'arrivée du zéb…euh, de Pansy pardon…

Alors, cette fois-ci, qui va trouver en premier la référence du Diclaimer ? Je veux le nom exacte du produit (parole de fan !) ! Un gros poutou bien baveux pour le gagnant!

Ah oui en fait, pour finir, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir à la chanson du prologue pour finir d'écrire! Pour ceux qui l'avaient écouté lors de la lecture du prologue, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle pourrait devenir l'hymne des_ Chroniques_ ? Je suis fan de ce style de musque, alors si vous en avez d'autres de ce genre en réserve, faites le moi savoir et je vous ferez une dédicace en créditant votre chanson au générique de début!

Petite citation du jour : « J'adore les cacahuètes. Tu bois de la bière et tu en as marre du gout. Alors tu manges des cacahuètes. Les cacahuètes, c'est doux et salé, fort et tendre, comme une femme. Manger des cacahuètes, il's a really strong feeling. Et après tu as de nouveau envie de boire de la bière. » (JCVD)

Fin alternative : Draco, au lieu de rejoindre de Blaise après son entrevue avec Dumbigle, décida d'enrôler la secrétaire dans la production de dindons en plastique pour le bain. Depuis, Mr Malfoy est multimilliardaire et a définitivement banni les canards en plastique.  
>Ah oui, et la quinquagénaire prépare toujours sa vengeance terrible.<p>

SWAG !

Bye bye bee !

DuneILoveYou


	3. 2: Les chroniques des coquelicots

Titre : Chroniques de sombres illuminés

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco et d'autres

Diclaimer : Harry Potter est frais, Draco Malfoy est doux, mais ce magnifique fandom, n'est vraiment pas à moi.

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, autant prévenir, certains auront seulement dû voir les deux premiers chapitres, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est sans doute un bug dans mon upload de fichier. J'en sais rien. Je suis désolée si j'ai déçu les personnes qui n'auront pas eu l'update de ce chapitre, et qui pensent que je ne faisait que ça dans un but d'avoir plus de reviews. **

**A écouter en boucle, comme d'hab, Pastorale rondo! Et aussi un peu de Chopin, pour la fin, si l'envie vous prend.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Chroniques de sombres illuminés : chapitre 2: Les chroniques des coquelicots.<strong>_**

Blaise Zabini était dans un champ.

Un joli et paisible champ de coquelicots. Une légère brise venant lui titiller les oreilles. Aucun signe de civilisation aux alentours. Aucun cri. Aucun tremblement de terre. Rien qui ne pouvait venir le perturber. Dans l'air, le gazouillement des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres. De ci de là, une abeille venant butiner une fleur. Non, il n'y avait vraiment rien pour déranger ce tableau idyllique. Pas de pollution, pas de bruit malvenu, pas de violence.

Et par-dessus tout, pas de Draco Malfoy.

Tiens, ça c'était bizarre. Il aurait juré qu'il avait vu le blond quelques minutes auparavant. Blaise soupira. Il l'avait encore égaré. Sur l'échelle du chiantisme, le blond atteignait des sommets. Mais chut, il ne fallait rien dire, de peur d'être décapité sur place par sa Sainteté…

_N'empêche, quel drôle d'endroit_, se dit-il. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce champ. Et puis, comment y était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il seul ?

Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur à la joue droite. Il tomba à terre sous le coup du choc, et n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'un deuxième choc sur la joue gauche, cette fois-ci, lui fit presque voir les étoiles.

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

Mais, mais, que se passait-il, bordel ?! On venait l'agresser alors qu'il pouvait enfin avoir une minute de paix !

_Hé ! Oh ! Réveille-toi, ducon ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Oh ! _

Tiens, il entendait des voix ! Sans doute la voix du Seigneur qui venait le délivrer de son supplice.

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

_Allez, merde, Zabini, fais pas le con, c'est pas l'heure de roupiller !_

Vraiment, il trouvait que le Tout-Puissant était bien vulgaire !

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

Aïe ! Quelque chose lui tirait les paupières ! Et cette voix, qui lui hurlait sans cesse de se réveiller ! Mais il était réveillé ! Il était dans un champ, dans un endroit inconnu, tout seul, et totalement réveillé !

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

Quoique. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal sur le haut du crâne ? Il devait se souvenir… Allez, un effort…

Ah. Voila pourquoi.

Il était dans les vapes. C'était pour ça. Mais alors, comment était-il…

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

Quelle question. Draco Malfoy.

Toujours et encore Lord Malfoy, dernier du nom. Pas un jour ne s'était passé sans accro concernant le blond.

Il avait mal aux joues, bordel !

Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche.

Bon, il fallait se concentrer pour oublier la douleur, et pour se souvenir des derniers événements. Et vite, de préférence.

Ah, ça y est, ça lui revenait.

Pansy et lui venaient de sortir de Grimmauld quand ils avaient entendu le cri strident et si connu de leur cher ami blond. Ils avaient alors accouru dans sa chambre, puis sur son balcon, pour le voir allongé de tout son long sur quelqu'un d'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de l'étrangler avec sa force sur-moustiquienne. Blaise n'aurait su dire ce qui avait était le plus ridicule dans cette situation : les petits cris que le Draco enragé faisait lors de sa parade meurtrière, le fait que la personne en dessous du blond ne se débattait pas et laissait le blond se déchaîner contre lui, ou bien, après s'être rapproché de plus près, le fait que ladite personne soit Harry Potter.

Sur le coup, Blaise maudit le destin. Et aussi l'architecte de la résidence.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse de si petits écarts entre les balcons ? N'avait-il pas prévu que les habitants pourraient tenter de s'entretuer ?

Bref.

Pansy avait alors déchaussé un des ses escarpins pour taper sur le blond dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher prise, et Blaise avait pris une photo.

Parce qu'on ne savait jamais ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Il avait ensuite aidé Pansy à tirer sur Draco, de plus en plus énervé, qui proliférait des conneries sans queue ni tête, comme quoi il n'était pas un clochard, et autres déjanteries Draconiennes. Draco en disait souvent, des conneries. Blaise n'arrivait jamais à distinguer si Malfoy Jr était sérieux ou non. Il se souvenait d'un jour ou Draco lui avait sorti, le visage impassible, les yeux rivés sur une partition de piano : « _Tu sais, Zab', je suis sûr qu'avec des cheveux aussi frisés que les tiens, on pourrait faire des pulls en laine. ». _Et il s'était alors tût jusqu'à la fin de l'heure d'étude.

Et c'était à ce moment que les choses avaient empiré. Si si, c'était possible.

Les deux fidèles acolytes de Potter avaient débarqué. Bordel, comme si la situation n'était pas assez cocasse d'avance. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, ceux-là ? Eux aussi devaient respecter les heures de visite, non ?

Ron Weasley était un grand roux, encore plus grand que Potter, et son visage était maculé de tâches de rousseur. Malgré sa carrure assez imposante, il était d'un naturel assez calme et posé, presque blasé. Cela provenait sans doute par le fait qu'il venait d'une fratrie de sept rouquins, et qu'il était le plus jeune garçon. Ou peut-être le fait que sa copine était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux si touffus que Blaise était sûr qu'elle aurait pu cachait ses livres de cours dedans. Elle était la plus douée dans sa branche, l'économie avancée. Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu sans un ou deux bouquins dans les bras. Et c'était encore le cas en ce moment.

« Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'écria-t-elle en lâchant ses manuels scolaires sur le pied de son petit-ami, qui en hurla de douleur.

-Granger, pas le temps pour les explications, nous aider à calmer Draco tu dois ! Et toi aussi, Weasley ! Avait alors dit Pansy, tentant tant bien que mal de dégluer le blond de Potter.

-Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, Parkinson ! Et puis toi, là sur Harry, tu vas te calmer, et vite fait ! »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui d'Hermione Granger lança aurait été un génocide entier. Cependant, si Granger n'avait dû savoir qu'une seule et unique chose sur Pansy Parkinson, c'était le fait que lui donner des ordres la transformait en une sorte de Hulk sur hauts talons.

« Pardon ? Avait alors murmuré Pansy.

-Mais grouille-toi, aide-moi ! Et puis toi aussi Ronald, fais quelque chose ! »

Mais alors que Weasley s'était apprêté à lui attraper Draco, Pansy avait taclé Granger.

Littéralement taclé.

Les deux avaient alors commencé à se battre à coups de griffes et de tirage de cheveux. Puis Pansy avait enlevé sa deuxième chaussure. Et Granger avait dégainé son arme ultime. _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Cette dernière fût la plus rapide à tirer. Mais Pansy, elle fût la plus rapide à se baisser.

Et ce fût Blaise qui se mangea l'encyclopédie en pleine tête.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, pour apercevoir une énorme mimine arriver à toute allure vers sa joue droite. Ladite mimine appartenant à Weasley. Pourvu qu'il se rende compte qu'il venait de se rév…

Aïe.

« Ah ! Putain, Zabini, tu m'as fait quoi là ! Mec, aide-moi à faire quelque chose, ton pote essaye toujours d'étrangler le mien, et ma copine mors le mollet de la tienne ! »

Blaise soupira, se releva, prit une photo de Granger et Pansy, aussi au cas où, attrapa sa fiancée par le col de chemise, la souleva de terre, et l'enferma dans la chambre. Merde, maintenant ils étaient tous coincés sur le balcon !

« Bon, ça suffit tout ce cirque. »

Oh Dieu. Pour la première fois depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Potter venait de prouver qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il se releva légèrement, forçant Draco à s'assoir sur ses cuisses au lieu de son ventre, le pris par dessous les bras et le souleva de terre tout en se mettant debout. Plus personne n'osait parler.

* * *

><p>Draco était furieux ! Comment se déchet osait-il ne pas réagir ! Il continua à taper et crier le plus fort possible sur cet énergumène. Il avait vaguement senti quelqu'un tentant de le décrocher, et avait vaguement aperçu Pansy se battre avec une fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un castor.<p>

S'était à ce moment-là que ce mec décida de parler.

Oh, pas une grande phrase, pas une grande pensée philosophique non plus.

Sauf que Draco n'arriva plus à penser à autre chose que cette voix grave qui venait d'être émise à moins de vingt centimètres de ses oreilles. Cette voix, elle était parfaite.

Enfin, musicalement parlant, entendons-nous bien.

Le déchet l'avait alors soulevé de terre comme s'il soulevait un sac en pastique vide, et l'avait fixé.

Vert. Trop de vert. Et trop proche.

« Tu as fini ? C'est bon, t'es calmé ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, comparé à toi. »

Draco devait répondre quelque chose, et vite.

Vite !

« Potter, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

-Harry, lâche-le, il devient de plus en plus blanc, si c'est encore possible. »

Le dénommé Potter le reposa à terre, et déverrouilla ses fenêtres pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

«Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages à tous. Ron, viens, on doit y aller, on est déjà en retard. Et toi, je te préviens, ne te mets plus au travers de mon chemin, je n'aime pas les gens qui se croient supérieurs aux autres alors qu'ils ne sont rien. »

Draco était tétanisé. Que venait-il de dire ?

Il rattrapa Potter, et lui attrapa le bras pour le retourner vers lui violemment.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce d'immondice. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas prier. Oh oui, crois-moi, tu vas prier. Car crois-moi, vu ce que tu vas subir à partir de maintenant, tu vas supplier les Dieux de venir te chercher plus tôt. Prépare-toi, déchet, ton Enfer vient de commencer. »

Et sur ce, Draco sortit de la chambre, ne laissant à personne le temps de répliquer.

Bordel, qui était ce mec ? Comment avait-il osé dire que lui, Draco Malfoy, héritier de la grande famille Malfoy n'était rien ?! Il allait payer.

_Tu n'es rien. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu n'es que poussière dans ce monde. Un minuscule grain de poussière insignifiant._

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Blaise, j'ai besoin d'un piano. Maintenant. »

Il sentit la main froide et douce de Pansy se glisser dans la sienne, et le retourner lentement vers eux. Celle-ci avait les cheveux ébouriffés et il lui manquait une chaussure. Blaise, quant à lui, arborait un énorme cocard.

« Viens, on va te montrer la salle de musique, lui avait dit le métis, en plus, le soir, le cercle des Forte se réunissent.

-Les Forte, ce sont les meilleurs élèves de la section musique. Tu peux assister à leur réunion, si tu veux. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une vieille bâtisse en pierres noires, et aux étroites fenêtres, d'où la nocturne Op.9 no.1 pouvait se faire entendre doucement, arrivant à percer les barrières de cette forteresse miniature.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley nageait. Enfin, il tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de son meilleur ami.<p>

Deux, douze, ou bien peut-être quarante longueurs ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il ne comptait plus non plus.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Harry était encore plus rapide que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent contre le bord, essoufflés mais détendus, Ron entama la conversation.

« N'empêche, c'était quand même un truc de dingue ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Ce mec est un vrai psychopathe !

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé, comment dire, un peu… vide.

-Vide ?! Au contraire, il m'avait l'air bien rempli, celui-là ! Un malade je te dis !

-Tu as regardé ses yeux ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ils étaient vides. »

Ron ne comprit pas ce que venait de dire Harry. Il était même surpris. Surpris de cette drôle de rencontre.

Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était le fait qu'Harry Potter se soit intéressé aux yeux de quelqu'un.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 2<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin:<strong>

****_L'été enfin fini, la Dilynus Flemmardus sort enfin de sa léthargie due à la soudaine montée de température sur le littoral du Nord de la France. Après avoir passé un été à jouer à Skyrim dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la Dilynus Flemmardus a enfin rejoint les bancs de l'école pour sa deuxième année._

Bref, vous l'aurait compris, pour moi, l'été, c'est mortel. Vraiment. Je tiens quand même à m'excuser de cette si longue attente. Et je voudrais aussi remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont reviewé. Comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, je prendrais le temps à la fin d'un prochain chapitre de tous vous répondre. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment.

**Un biiiiiiiiig poutou on the cheek pour KairiYuwe52 qui a trouvé le disclaimer du chap' précédent! A qui le tour? **

Ah! J'oubliais, je suis à nouveau en recherche d'une (ou d'un) gentille Beta, qui saura supporter mes idées légèrement saugrenues!

Citation du soir: Kakakakaka AU VOL! Au VOL! Bob Lennon vole des trucs, c'est un malade mental, c'est un psychopaaathe! Il tague les murs, il chie sur les meubles, il renverse les poubeeeeelles kakaka ! (Le crâne.)

Fin alternative:

Rusard, caché derrière la porte d'Harry, a tout entendu de la scène, et décide de tous les enfermer dans les cachots pour que tout ce petit monde travaille dans sa culture d'herbe à chat pour Miss Teigne.

Draco, au lieu de rejoindre de Blaise après son entrevue avec Dumbigle, décida d'enrôler la secrétaire dans la production de dindons en plastique pour le bain. Depuis, Mr Malfoy est multimilliardaire et a définitivement banni les canards en plastique.

Ah oui, et la quinquagénaire prépare toujours sa vengeance terrible.

**FUS ROH DA !**

****Paix et prospérité,

DuneILoveYou.


	4. 3: Les chroniques de la tête de porc

Titre : Chroniques de sombres illuminés

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco et d'autres

Disclaimer : Nan.

Salut à tout le monde! 'S been a while, heh? Well, I've been quite busy lately... And yeah, I love writing in English. But dang it, that fic is in French, so let's go!

Voilà.

Bonne lecture!

Un peu de classique au début, puis Pastorale Rondo, comme d'hab'!

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Chroniques de sombres illuminés : chapitre 3: Les chroniques de la tête de porc.<strong>_**

* * *

><p>Draco, Pansy et Blaise s'avançaient silencieusement dans le bâtiment sombre, se rapprochant peu à peu de la musique. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir, et ouvrirent la double porte. Ils débouchèrent sur un auditorium, où de petits groupes d'étudiants étaient assis, et écoutaient l'homme qui discourait en même temps qu'il jouait.<p>

« …parce que la musique, ce n'est pas un art, c'est une manière de penser. Non, c'est plus qu'une manière de penser, c'est une manière de vivre. Tu la sens, la musique. Elle te mord, elle te griffe, et elle te marque à vie. Et c'est là que ton tord commence. Toi, en tant qu'artiste moyen, tu les gardes pour toi, les cicatrices. L'Homme est égoïste de nature, après tout. Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. La musique t'a marqué, et tu te dois de le montrer. C'est là que tu vas t'élever. Et après, c'est toi qui va griffer et mordre les ignorants avec ton art. « La Flamme Divine », tu vois. »

Le pianiste fini le morceau et cessa de parler pour prendre une longue taffe de son joint. Des étudiants applaudirent sobrement sa performance, certains la commentant à voix basse, d'autres écrivant des remarques sur leur cahier. Draco et ses deux acolytes s'étaient installés au fond de la salle.

« Il s'appelle Nott. Théodore Nott. Blaise chuchota à Draco.

-Nott, hein ?

-Ouais, t'as dû déjà le croiser, il tourne en concours de piano depuis ses dix ans, il paraît.

-…Non, connais pas. »

Ils virent le dénommé Nott s'assoir au premier rang et laisser sa place sur scène à une violoniste.

« Arrangement du Concerto pour violon numéro 3 de Mozart. » Elle énonça clairement, avant de se mettre en place.

Elle commença à jouer, et Draco ferma les yeux. L'inconnu lambda se serait tout de suite offusqué de ce manque de politesse évidente qu'était de s'endormir lors d'une représentation. Et cet inconnu lambda se serait bien trompé. Draco ne dormait pas.

Draco savourait.

On pouvait de temps à autre, une voir un de ses sourcils se hausser narine frémir, une légère moue apparaître sur ses lèvres. Draco pouvait tout entendre. Les variations de nuances, les dièses, les bémols, et même les problèmes de comas.

La violoniste finit de jouer. Draco ouvrit les yeux. Les auditeurs applaudirent. Draco cligna.

L'homme au joint, Nitt ? Natt ? se leva et s'avança vers le milieu de la scène.

« Merci d'être venu chers amis, et à la prochaine. » Il dit, se courbant pour faire une révérence. Le public se leva et commença à quitter la salle.

Il sentit Blaise et Pansy se lever à ses côtés.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On y va ? Il entendit Zabini demander.

-Je veux jouer du piano. »

Il se leva, et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, passant devant… Nett ? Nutt ? Et s'asseyant devant le piano à queue.

« Bien le bonsoir, Draco Malfoy, Il entendit souffler à son oreille, une odeur d'herbe infiltrant ses narines, cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retourna légèrement, et vit l'homme au joint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec dédain. L'homme attendit un instant, s'assurant que Draco ne lui répondrait pas, et rigola d'un rire grave et rauque.

« Théodore Nott. On a concouru l'un contre l'autre il y a quelques années. » Nott continua, levant une main.

Draco la serra, leurs doigts de pianistes se rencontrant, se reconnaissant. Ils se lâchèrent, et Draco se retourna vers le clavier.

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de la performance de notre dernière recrue ? » Nott lui demanda, désignant de la tête la violoniste qui discutait avec Blaise et Pansy un peu plus loin.

Draco commença à jouer la même mélodie que celle qui avait interprétée auparavant.

« Un peu trop de tressaillements dans les doigts, quelques problèmes de justesse, mais on sentait qu'elle voulait bien faire. Se fera manger tout crû en concours.

-Ha ! Je me souviens que tu avais aussi fait de très bonne remarques au concours, j'étais assis juste derrière toi. Tu es en résidence ? Nott demanda et prit une nouvelle taffe.

-Grimmauld.

-Ah ! Tu dois être avec Harry Potter alors ! Nott s'exclama, inconscient de la veine qui s'était formée sur la tempe de Draco.

-C'est ça.

-Ah, Potter, le célèbre nageur Potter… Nott musa. Que des muscles et pas de cervelle, j'te jure… »

Draco finit de jouer, plus détendu. Il se tourna vers Nott qui le fixait et le détailla. Il était brun, une frange dérangée lui tombant presque sur les sourcils, surplombant des yeux bleu sombre. Il portait un col roulé noir et un pantalon noir. Une manche était enroulée, et on pouvait facilement discerner un tatouage représentant une partition le long de son poignet.

« Tu en veux ? » Nott demanda, lui présentant le joint. Draco le fixa un instant, et se pencha en avant pour le prendre dans sa bouche, ses yeux remontant pour se river dans ceux de Nott, ses lèvres effleurant l'espace d'un instant les doigts du brun. Il inspira longuement, l'irritation familière de la fumée non filtrée s'immisçant dans sa gorge. Il prit son temps avant d'expirer.

« Draco, on y va ? » Il entendit Blaise lui demander encore une fois. Il soupira et se leva pour le rejoindre en bas de la scène. Il s'arrêta juste avant les escaliers, et se retourna.

« Qui avait gagné ? Il demanda à Nott, qui avait continué à le fixer.

-Pardon ?

-Au concours, qui avait gagné ? »

Nott sourit et se leva, s'avançant vers le fond de la scène jusqu'à la porte des coulisses. Il se retourna, et jeta son mégot dans une poubelle.

« D'après toi ? » Nott répondit, avant de sortir.

Draco eut un rictus, et rejoint ses deux larbins. Ils le ramenèrent à la résidence et s'assurèrent qu'il ne s'attarda pas devant la porte de Potter, à son grand malheur.

* * *

><p><em>« <em>_NAAAAANTS INGONYAAAAAMAA BAGITHI BABAAA…. »_

Draco tomba de son lit et s'écrasa face contre carpette.

Ah. Il avait oublié qu'il avait programmé cette chanson en réveil. Oh, il n'avait pas fait ça par plaisir, non, il l'avait juste fait pour emmerder Potter dès le matin.

« _IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIFE… »_

Il jura contre ce foutu réveil, contre Potter, contre le matin, contre la carpette, contre Potter, contre le soleil qui l'éblouissait, contre le sol trop froid sous ses pieds nus et encore contre Potter.

« _THROUGH FAAAAIITH AND LOOOVE_… »

Draco se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir et n'apprécia pas les énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Merde, le joint de Nott avait dû être plus chargé qu'il n'avait pensé.

« _TILL WE FIND OUR PLAAAACE… »_

Il regarda sa montre. Il devait encore rencontrer le dirlo ce matin pour choisir sa matière secondaire. Oh, ça allait, il avait dix minutes de retard. Cela lui laissait le temps de… Deux secondes. De retard ? Oh. Il jura encore, et se précipita dans la douche, se trompa entre l'eau chaude et l'eau froide, jura, faillit glisser, jura, n'arriva pas à trouver sa serviette à tâtons, jura, passa une bonne demi-heure à assortir ses vêtements, et jura encore. Il sortit en trombe de chez lui, son duffel-coat volant sur ses épaules et ses derbies martelant le parquet.

« _IT'S THE CIIIIRCLE…. »_

Il passa devant le concierge en l'ignorant, ce qui lui valut de pratiquement se faire assommer à coups de balais. Il sortit de la résidence et courut vers le bâtiment d'administration.

Et s'il on était passé devant Grimmauld à cet instant précis, on aurait pu s'imaginer Rafiki brandissant Simba.

« _THE CIIIIIRCLE….OF LIIIIIIIFE ! »_

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore était un vieil homme, certes, mais un vieil homme heureux. Car après tout, c'était ça le plus important dans la vie. Il avait passé sa vie à Poudlard. En tant qu'élève, puis en tant que professeur, et depuis une dizaine d'année en tant que directeur. Il se leva péniblement de son fauteuil pour aller caresser son plus fidèle ami, Fumseck, un cacatoès à huppe jaune, qu'il possédait depuis 40 ans maintenant.<p>

« Dumbledorrrrre tête de porrrrrrc… » Fumseck imita. L'oiseau ne s'exprimait qu'en rimes, et insultes si affinités.

Albus s'apprêtait à lui verser des graines lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se retourna, et vit Draco Malfoy entrer, pantelant.

« Dé… Désolé… Problème de réveil… » Il haleta.

Dumbledore sourit et se rassit à son bureau. Il fit signe à Draco de s'assoir.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise monsieur Malfoy, ça n'est pas grave, je n'avais rien d'important à faire de toute façon ! » Albus répondit.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis qu'un conseil d'administration avait été établi, Albus n'était là que pour faire couverture. On le considérait trop âgé, trop usé. Trop gâteux. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux ici.

« Donc, monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour vous désigner une matière secondaire. Je dois de suite vous annoncer que le choix va être restreint, vu que vous êtes arrivé en milieu d'année. Alors, il nous reste… Botanique ?

-Non. _Allergique à la nature, _Albus écrivit sur une feuille où était notée le nom de Draco.

-Chimie avancée ?

-Non. _Nul en cuisine._

-Bricolage ?

- Non merci. _Piano: peur pour ses doigts._

-Natation ?

-N…, Draco s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir. Et bien… C'est que je ne sais pas nager… Et j'aurais bien voulu apprendre…

-Oh ? Voila qui est intéressant ! Nous pouvons sans doute vous trouver un nageur qui pourra vous l'apprendre ! Connaissez-vous déjà quelqu'un de la section natation ?

-Euh… Il y a bien quelqu'un mais…

-Qui donc ?

-Harry Potter. Mais je comprends qu'il soit trop occupé… On m'a dit qu'il était presque déjà pro donc…

-Harry ? Oh, je suis sûr que ce serait autant pédagogique pour lui que pour vous ! C'est décidé ! Je lui en ferai part le plus vite possible. Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Malfoy. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Draco acquiesça et sortit rapidement. « Drrrraco tête de veaaauuu ! » Fumseck cria. Albus aimait bien ce garçon.

Dumbledore avait vu dans le regard de Draco une infinité d'expressions lors de cet échange. Du dédain, au départ. De l'ennui, lors de l'énonciation des différentes matières, puis de l'intérêt, lorsqu'il avait mentionné la natation, mêlée à une certaine… appréhension ? Puis quelque chose d'autre… de la fourberie ? Puis une lueur de pure félicité lorsqu'il avait agréé à la proposition de se faire coacher par Harry… Draco était sorti rapidement, mais assez pour qu'Albus n'aperçoive pas le rictus diabolique qui était né sur les lèvres du heune homme.

Albus se leva, et alla à nouveau caresser Fumseck. Sur son bureau, sur la feuille qu'il avait utilisée lors de la rencontre, il était écrit en majuscules :

_HARRY POTTER_

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Notes de fin:<em>

Bien le bonsoir! Comment allez-vous? Depuis le temps hein... Je m'étais promise d'écrire plus régulièrement, mais en fait, non. Merci à toutes les reviews!

Il fait froid à Lille, un truc de malade. J'en perds mes neurones.

Enfin bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire.

Ah si, il y a quelquechose.

**JE BOYCOTTE LE DISCLAIMER TANT QUE PERSONNE N'A DE REPONSE POUR CELUI DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT. NAH!**

Hum.

Et je suis toujours à la recherche d'une Beta! (Pop-up, ton adresse n'est pas passée dans la review, sorry).

Citation du soir: "If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the LOOVE SHAAACK!" (B-52's, _Love__ shack_)

Fin alternative:

Albus se leva, et alla à nouveau caresser Fumseck. Sur son bureau, sur la feuille qu'il avait utilisée lors de la rencontre, il était écrit en majuscules :

_ CORNICHON!_

Rusard, caché derrière la porte d'Harry, a tout entendu de la scène, et décide de tous les enfermer dans les cachots pour que tout ce petit monde travaille dans sa culture d'herbe à chat pour Miss Teigne.

Draco, au lieu de rejoindre de Blaise après son entrevue avec Dumbigle, décida d'enrôler la secrétaire dans la production de dindons en plastique pour le bain. Depuis, Mr Malfoy est multimilliardaire et a définitivement banni les canards en plastique.

Ah oui, et la quinquagénaire prépare toujours sa vengeance terrible.

**FUS ROH DA!**

Paix et prospérité,

DuneILoveYou.


	5. 4: Les chroniques du slip de bain

Titre : Chroniques de sombres illuminés

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco et d'autres

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Enfin... Gnéhéhé.

*Sors de sa grotte, crie à cause de la lumière, se cache les yeux* Et non, ce n'est pas un vampire! C'est une taupe!

Bref. Un an. Un an que cette fic est en attente. Que dire. Je vais être franche, et comme j'ai pas d'excuse bidon genre ouuuuiii, cette année rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulaaaiiis, problèmes familiaaaauuux, scolaaaiiires etc, je vais dire la vérité vraie, j'avais pas envie d'écrire.

Bien bien bien. Attendez deux minutes, je vais allez me pendre et je reviens.

Bref. Voilà la suite.

Désolée pour les FOTE D'AURTOGRAFE, j'ai pas de Béta. Mais j'en cherche une!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chroniques de sombres illuminés : chapitre 4, l<strong><em><strong>es chroniques du slip de bain.<strong>_****_

* * *

><p>S'il y avait une chose dans la vie que Draco Malfoy aimait par-dessus tout, c'était énerver les gens. Il adorait ça. Les voir le regarder méchamment, sentir leur animosité envers lui… Oui, on aurait pu le dire masochiste, mais… Il n'y avait pas de sentiment aussi fort et rafraichissant de savoir qu'il pouvait être capable de gâcher la vie des gens avec une seule phrase, ou un seul geste…<p>

Mais ce qu'il adorait encore plus en ce moment même, c'était le fait qu'il était en train de gâcher la vie d'Harry Potter. Oh comme il aimait ça.

Les deux étudiants étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le bureau de Dumblemachin-chose, alors que ce dernier leur tenait un discours ultra-guimauve sur les bienfaits de l'entraide et l'amour de son prochain. Bref, tout ce que Draco haïssait.

« …Et donc, mon très cher Harry, je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité pour toi de donner des cours de natation à Mr Malfoy ici présent. »

Draco vit la mâchoire de Potter se serrer. Magnifique.

« Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le temps, qu'en temps que capitaine de l'équipe, tu as déjà une responsabilité _et cetera_… Je suis sûr qu'un élève aussi brillant que toi, Harry, pourra faire les deux. »

Non, sérieusement, si Draco essayait un jour de serrer sa mâchoire aussi fort, il en aurait mal aux dents !

« Et ce pauvre Mr Malfoy vient juste d'arriver ! Il est encore perdu sur ce campus, ne connaissant que très peu de monde ! Tu te dois de l'aider, Harry. »

Jubilant. Tellement jubilant. Si Draco n'était pas calme et stoïque sur sa chaise, il en aurait gloussé diaboliquement.

« Alors, Harry ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce sera une très bonne expérience pour toi. » Répéta encore une fois Dumblepeu-importe-la-fin-de-son-nom.

Potter se leva brusquement, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, et ce tourna vers Draco. Le blond cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers lui. Okay. Déjà d'avance, quand Draco était debout, Potter semblait impressionnant, mais alors maintenant qu'il était assis… C'était encore une autre histoire. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Après tout, il n'y avait pas une vieille rumeur qui disait que plus le mec était grand, plus sa… son… sa… son concombre était petit ? Draco fronça les sourcils. Et puis même, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il au…à la… au… au concombre de Potter ? Bref.

Potter le fixa de ses yeux verts, comme s'il voulait transpercer sa tête. Littéralement. Genre Superman et son rayon laser. Draco ne se démonta pas et le fixa en retour, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Non. Il ne laisserait pas Potter gagner. Jamais.

« Demain, grand bassin, huit heures pétantes. » Potter dit simplement avant de se retourner et de sortir du bureau. Draco cligna des yeux une fois encore.

« Et bien Mr Malfoy, je crois que nous vous avons trouvé un professeur de natation ! » Dit joyeusement le directeur.

Draco sourit faiblement en hocha de la tête, se levant de sa chaise. « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… » Il dit, jetant un regard au perroquet derrière le directeur.

« Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez y aller Mr Malfoy ! » Dumbledur sourit et se leva également, raccompagnant Draco jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. « Et N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un quelconque problème. » Le vieux débile lui dit alors qu'il sortait du bureau.

* * *

><p>De l'eau. Partout. Trop d'eau. Trop d'eau partout.<p>

Jamais Draco Malfoy n'avait été aussi peu à l'aise. Enfin… Sauf peut-être la fois où sa tante Bellatrix l'avait habillé en fille et l'avait obligé à assister à ce bal de débutantes lorsqu'il avait treize ans… Ou bien lorsque son poney qu'il avait eu en cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses six ans lui avait mordu les fesses et avait fait un grand trou dans son pantalon. Il avait alors du passer tout le repas à faire attention à ce que son père ne remarque le trou. En bref, il était sorti de table à la fin du dîner en portant la chaise avec lui. Ce qui était évidemment totalement crédible. Oui, totalement !

Enfin, bref.

Draco regarda autour de lui, son nez retroussé de dégout alors que tous ces nageurs piaillaient partout. Ôh Rage, ôh Désespoir. Quelques uns le regardaient, curieux, sans doute essayant de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un d'intelligent et de cultivé était dans cet horrible endroit.

« Malfoy. » Une voix grave appela derrière lui. Draco ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande inspiration, et se retourna.

Devant lui se tenait Potter dans toute sa splendeur d'athlète de haut niveau. De larges épaules, des pectoraux et des abdos d'acier, des bras qui auraient pu le briser d'un seul coup, de longues jambes musclées, et des pieds parfaits. Merde. Même les pieds de Potter étaient parfaits ! Le brun portait un maillot de bain de sport noir qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse. Draco obligea son regard à ne pas dévier vers l'entrejambe du grand débile. Parce qu'à en croire ce qu'il avait vaguement aperçu en le détaillant rapidement, la rumeur à laquelle il avait pensé peu de temps auparavant était… totalement fausse. Il déglutit et releva son regard vers les yeux de Potter.

« Où est ton maillot de bain ? » Potter demanda.

Draco leva un sourcil. Non mais vraiment, Potter était sérieux ?

« Attends, t'as vraiment crû que j'allais aller dans l'eau ? » Draco rit, secouant sa tête. « Merci, mais non merci Potter, très peu pour moi. »

Potter fronça les sourcils et s'avança légèrement vers Draco.

« Tu t'es engagé à faire cette activité. Alors tu respectes ta parole et tu te mets en maillot de bain, Malfoy. Ou bien faut-il que je te déshabille ici moi-même devant tout le monde ? » Potter l'avertit.

Draco recula subrepticement. Comment… Comment Potter osait-il lui parler comme ça ?! Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Il allait lui faire payer ! Oh oui, il allait le faire pleurer ! Potter ne savait pas…

Il fût interrompu dans sa diatribe intérieure lorsqu'il reçut un slip de bain dans la face. Il fit un petit cri très viril et prit le vêtement dans ses mains, l'examinant.

« C'est quoi ça ?, il demanda, son nez froncé de dégoût, une fois de plus.

-Ça, c'est mon maillot de bain de rechange. Maintenant, tu te grouilles, tu vas au vestiaire, tu te changes, tu passes sous la douche, et tu reviens ici. C'est clair ?, Potter ordonna.

-Ton maillot de rechange ?!, Draco s'exclama alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction des vestiaires, Impossible ! Il EST BIEN TROP LARGE POUR TON MICRO-PENIS ! » Il cria, son majeur levé alors qu'il disparaissait de la vue de Potter.

* * *

><p>Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent à la dernière pique de Malfoy. Il regarda autour de lui, et tous les nageurs le fixaient, enfin, fixaient plutôt son entrejambe. Bordel, encore de nouvelles rumeurs, grâce à cet avorton aussi agréable qu'un caniche qu'on venait de castrer. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il sentait que la matinée allait être bien longue.<p>

« Mec ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!, Ron demanda alors qu'il arrivait derrière lui, Je rêve ou il a vraiment dit que t'avais un…

-Oui. T'as pas rêvé, Harry le coupa, ne voulant pas entendre ce mot une deuxième fois dans la même journée.

-Mais mec, c'est pas…

-Non, Ron, c'est pas vrai.

-Oh. Okay. »

* * *

><p>Draco revint quelques minutes plus tard, enfin prêt à se mouiller. Enfin. Physiquement parlant, oui. Psychologiquement… Disons que c'était une autre histoire. Enfin bon. Passons.<p>

« T'es content maintenant ? » Il grogna lorsqu'il arriva en face de Potter.

Il ignora le frisson qu'il ressentit lorsque Potter le détailla des pieds à la tête. Non. Aucun frisson. Même pas un petit frissonet, le bébé du frisson, pour les ignorants.

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Bien. Allons dans le petit bassin pour commencer. » Potter décida, s'éloignant.

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Le petit bassin ?! Non mais tu me prends pour un gosse ou quoi ?! » Il s'insurgea, suivant Potter de près.

Potter se retourna brusquement et se pencha vers lui, son visage fermé, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

« Sais-tu combien le grand bassin mesure un profondeur ? Non ? Il possède les mêmes mesures qu'une piscine olympique. Trois mètres. Tu te sens d'attaque pour faire des longueurs de cinquante mètres de long avec trois mètres de flottes en-dessous de toi ? Non ? Alors on va au petit bassin. »

Draco ne répondit pas, mais serra les poings, prenant sur soi pour ne pas se retourner et détaler le plus vite possible hors de la piscine. Même s'il ne portait qu'un petit slip de bain, il s'en foutait. En ce moment même il aurait préféré être partout ailleurs que là aux côtés de Potter.

« Bien. Avant toute chose. Tu mets ça sur ta tête. » Potter lui tendit un bonnet de bain noir. Draco le prit et soupira. Sa pauvre tête de virtuose, contractée dans ce truc en caoutchouc ?! Pauvre de lui.

Il galéra pendant un certain temps à faire rentrer tous ces cheveux dans le bonnet, maniaque qu'aucun de ses si beaux et précieux cheveux ne soient abimés par le chlore de l'eau.

« Okay. Maintenant, à l'eau. » Potter dit, et contre toute attente, le poussa dans le bassin.

Draco haleta alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profond dans l'eau, incapable de remonter à la surface, la panique l'envahissant rapidement.

_NON !_

_Draco ! Mon fils ! Draco ! _

_Inutile. Insignifiant._

_DRACO !_

Lorsque Draco reprit connaissance, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, un mal de crâne horrible s'étant installé confortablement dans son crâne. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux.

« Doucement. » Une voix grave murmura à ses côtés.

Draco fronça les sourcils, se qui ne fit rien pour diminuer la migraine, et ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il tourna la tête et vit Potter, assit sur une chaise près du lit dans lequel il était allongé.

« Où…

-L'infirmerie de la base de sport. Je t'ai amené ici il y a maintenant trois heures. »

Trois heures ? Potter était resté à son chevet pendant trois longues heures ? Il se releva doucement et soupira.

« Merde…

-Tu aurais dû prévenir que tu avais la phobie de l'eau, Potter dit doucement. »

Draco s'efforça à jeter un regard mauvais à Potter alors qu'il resserrait les couvertures autour de son corps.

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est tes oignons, Potter.

-Une personne qui a la phobie de l'eau ne décide pas délibérément d'apprendre à nager, Malfoy. A moins d'être complètement stupide ou bien malade mental.

-Ta gueule. Dégage. »

Potter ne répondit pas et se leva, remettant la chaise à sa place et s'en allant du local, fermant la porte derrière lui. Draco passa ses jambes pas dessus les couvertures et se leva en faisant attention, s'appuyant sur le lit. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, la mâchoire serrée. De frustration, de colère, et de dégout envers lui-même. Il remarqua finalement qu'il ne portait plus le slip de bain, mais bien ses vêtements. Deux secondes. Potter l'avait rhabillé ?! Deux secondes encore. Potter lui avait enlevé son maillot de bain ?!

Il grogna dangereusement, avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de les faire arrêter de trembler. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il trouva un petit papier plié en deux au fond de sa poche gauche. Il le sortit et le déplia.

_Honnêtement, Malfoy, si moi j'ai un micro-pénis, après ce que je viens de voir, tu devrais te faire plus de soucis que moi. _

_RDV demain même heure._

Draco déchira la note rageusement.

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Notes de fin<em>

Bien le bonsoir! Comment allez-vous bien? Une nouvelle année scolaire à recommencé, mon deuil de vacances toujours pas terminé.

Je suis donc toujours à la recherche d'une Béta! (_Viens chirché Boùnheur! Vieeennns!)_

Citation du soir: "Bourse molle!" (Jacquouille, Les Visiteurs.)

Fin alternative:

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent à la dernière pique de Malfoy. Mais... Comment avait-il su?! Il avait pourtant rembourré son maillot avec du coton!

Albus se leva, et alla à nouveau caresser Fumseck. Sur son bureau, sur la feuille qu'il avait utilisée lors de la rencontre, il était écrit en majuscules :

_CORNICHON!_

Rusard, caché derrière la porte d'Harry, a tout entendu de la scène, et décide de tous les enfermer dans les cachots pour que tout ce petit monde travaille dans sa culture d'herbe à chat pour Miss Teigne.

Draco, au lieu de rejoindre de Blaise après son entrevue avec Dumbigle, décida d'enrôler la secrétaire dans la production de dindons en plastique pour le bain. Depuis, Mr Malfoy est multimilliardaire et a définitivement banni les canards en plastique.

Ah oui, et la quinquagénaire prépare toujours sa vengeance terrible.

**FUS ROH DA!**

Paix et prospérité,

Bubsky, anciennement DuneILoveYou.


	6. 5: Les chroniques du briquet inutile

Titre : Chroniques de sombres illuminés

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (homophobes s'abstenir)

Couple : Harry/Draco et d'autres

Disclaimer: Panamoi.

Merci à ma Beta, Zaraelle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chroniques des sombres illuminés: chapitre 5, les chroniques du briquet<strong> **inutile.**_

* * *

><p>« Je vais lui péter la gueule. J'te jure je vais le tuer. Je vais le pousser du haut d'un immeuble, après je vais lui ouvrir le bide, sortir ses tripes, faire de la corde à sauter avec, puis je vais les couper, et l'étrangler avec son intestin grêle, puis je vais l'égorger pour le saigner comme un goret, et ensuite… Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »<p>

Draco frappa l'épaule de Blaise, le grondant du regard. Blaise soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tirant une taffe de sa cigarette.

« Oui oui, je t'écoute… murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vraiment? demanda Draco, levant un sourcil.

-Ouais.

-Alors tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire? »

Blaise resta silencieux pendant un certain temps, finissant sa clope et jetant le mégot dans le caniveau, avant de soupirer encore une fois. « Tu fais chier. » marmonna-t-il, alors que Draco souriait triomphalement.

« Ah! Tu vois, t'écoutais rien du tout! J'avais raison!

-Potter aussi a souvent raison, tu sais.

-Hein?! Potter, ce salaud, cet enfoiré, ce… »

Et voilà, c'était trop facile. Blaise n'avait qu'à mentionner ce nom pour que Draco s'emballe dans ces plaintes et le laisse tranquille. C'était une capacité nécessaire pour pouvoir être proche du blond. Savoir bloquer sa voix pour le laisser dire ce qu'il voulait sans être affecté soi-même par ses propos. Savoir se déconnecter complètement du réseau Malfoy Jr, pour pouvoir laisser ses propres pensées voguer librement. Il fronça les sourcils quand il reçut un autre coup sur l'épaule.

« Encore une fois ! » s'insurgea Draco, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Merde. Il avait oublié que le blond avait un corps aussi, et pas seulement une bouche.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais une telle fixette sur Potter », déclara Blaise.

Draco le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes, clignant des yeux.

« Une… fixette ?! Mais je fais pas de fixette sur cet abruti de Potter de mes deux ! cria presque Draco, rouge comme une tomate.

-Ah bon ? Et t'appelle ça comment, alors, le fait que tu ne parles quasiment plus que de lui ?

-Ça s'appelle "une bonne raison de tuer Potter et de se débarrasser de son cadavre au fond d'un lac". »

Blaise soupira et se leva du banc, s'étirant.

« Ecoute, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter toute la journée te plaindre de ce mec. J'me casse. » déclara-t-il, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, et s'en allant vers la fac.

« C'est ça! Pars! Ami sans cœur! »,cria Draco dramatiquement, avant de rentrer dans sa résidence.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus alors qu'il sortait une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Il jura car il n'arrivait pas à obtenir une flamme assez forte de son briquet et releva la tête, surpris alors qu'une autre flamme venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

A côté de lui se trouvait Ron Weasley, lui tendant son briquet. Blaise le fixa pendant quelques secondes, avant de se pencher et de prendre la flamme.

« Merci, mec.

-Pas de problème, répondit Weasley, hochant la tête. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là un moment, appuyés contre le mur, regardant les gens passer, silencieux.

« Donc… T'es le meilleur pote de ce taré qui en veut à Harry. », déclara finalement Weasley. « Désolé. J'aurais pas dû dire taré. »

Blaise secoua la tête. « T'inquiète. Draco est juste un peu… spécial, dit-il. Nan, en fait t'as raison, il est complètement taré. »

Ils rigolèrent doucement, avant de retomber dans leur silence confortable.

« Tu sais… C'est la première fois que je vois Harry avoir autant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un ami proche, je veux dire.

-Oh… Et c'est… bien, ou pas ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est juste surprenant. »

Ils aperçurent Pansy marchant de l'autre côté de la route, ses hauts talons claquant sur le pavé, sa jupe se soulevant un peu avec le vent. Les deux mecs la suivirent du regard.

« Elle te plait ? », demanda le métis, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Weasley cligna des yeux et fixa Blaise, un peu surpris.

« Euh, j'ai une copine, tu sais…

-Hein ? Ah ouais, la fille avec des cheveux qui ressemblent à un argousier, c'est ça ? Mouais. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'as des œillères que ça t'empêche de voir ce qu'il y a juste devant toi. » déclara-t-il philosophiquement, ce qui fit rire le roux. Le métis sortit un stylo et un bout de papier, et écrivit une adresse dessus, avant de la donner à Weasley.

« Va à cette adresse, ce soir. Pas avant 23 heures. », murmura Blaise alors que Weasley fixait l'adresse, un peu confus. « Tu ne le regretteras pas. », ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, avant d'écraser son mégot à terre et de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley cligna des yeux alors qu'il regardait Blaise Zabini s'en aller, après lui avoir laissé ce bout de papier dans les mains. Il lut une fois encore l'adresse, tentant de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, ou non.<p>

« Ah ! Te voilà ! entendit-il à sa droite, ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout, tu aurais pu m'appeler ! » gronda sa petite amie, Hermione Granger.

Il l'adorait. Vraiment. Elle était tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver, lui, le simple garçon qui n'avait jamais été brillant en rien, seulement passable. Lui, le meilleur ami d'un des athlètes les plus doués de sa génération, et de la fille la plus intelligente du campus. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi cet exploit. Mais il en était fier. Certains, probablement des jaloux, déclaraient qu'il ne trainait qu'avec eux seulement pour leur célébrité. Mais c'était complètement faux. Aux alentours, la famille Weasley était assez réputée à cause du grand nombre d'enfants que les parents Weasley avaient conçu. Ils n'étaient pas riches, et ça aussi, les gens le savaient. Alors ils jugeaient. Ils jugeaient chacun de ses faits et gestes. Mais s'il avait rapidement sympathisé avec Harry et Hermione, c'était parce que, justement, ils ne venaient pas d'ici. Ils l'avaient accepté, sans juger ni lui, ni sa famille.

« Tu m'écoutes, bon sang ?! »

Il cligna des yeux et baissa le regard vers Hermione, qui le regardait avec impatience.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il doucement.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. « Désolé, désolé, tu es toujours désolé, mais tu ne fais aucun effort pour changer ! Sois un peu plus attentif, Ronald! »

Il admirait sa petite amie. Vraiment. Elle était intelligente, brillante même. Elle était mignonne, et petite, quoiqu'elle manquait un peu de formes, mais bon, tout ça n'était qu'un détail.

« Sans moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais, hein ? Tu serais complètement perdu, à toujours être dans la lune comme ça! »

Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle était toujours là pour le guider, le garder dans le droit chemin. Lui rappeler de faire ci, de faire ça, de ne pas oublier ceci, ou cela…

_Tu ne le regretteras pas._

« Et ce soir, je te rappelle qu'on doit travailler sur le résumé de la conférence de…

-Désolée Herm'. Ce soir je peux pas finalement. » s'entendit-il dire.

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Ouais, j'ai… autre chose à faire. Enfin, non… Mais demain j'ai une grosse journée, et j'aimerais me coucher tôt pour pouvoir être en pleine forme. » improvisa-t-il.

Hermione plissa les yeux, le fixant pendant un moment, avant de sourire et de hocher la tête.

« C'est très bien, Ronald ! Enfin tu commences à appliquer mes conseils ! », dit-elle joyeusement, lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Ron sourit faiblement et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais Hermione rougit et recula, une main sur la poitrine du roux pour le repousser.

« Ronald ! Pas ici, en pleine rue, enfin ! », chuchota-t-elle, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne ne les avait vus. Ron fronça les sourcils, blessé par le comportement de sa petite-amie.

« Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?, demanda-t-il soudainement. Hermione cligna des yeux et le fixa, confuse.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Oh, Ronald… Tu sais bien que je ne cautionne pas les élans d'affection en public. Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça impoli pour les autres, et indécent », réprimanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

_Tu ne le regretteras pas._

« Ouais. Bon, faut que j'y aille, je dois passer faire deux, trois courses à la superette, dit le roux, haussant les épaules, se retournant et s'en allant.

-D'accord… Mais fais attention à ne pas acheter de choses trop grasses ou trop sucrées! », entendit-il derrière lui.

Ron ne se retourna pas, et continua sa route, perdu dans ses pensées. Il passa devant le parc principal de l'université, et aperçut des couples allongés dans l'herbe fraichement coupée, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil passant à travers les nuages. Ils s'enlaçaient, riaient ouvertement, certains s'embrassaient même à pleine bouche, se fichant des gens autour d'eux. Ron détourna le regard et se hâta d'arriver à la supérette. Il entra et se dirigea directement au rayon des confiseries.

Il fit rapidement ses courses et se dépêcha de rentrer à sa petite chambre étudiante, mettant la nourriture dans son mini-frigo. Il soupira et se posa sur son lit. Il regarda son réveil, avant de fixer le plafond jauni par le temps. Il lui restait cinq heures avant le rendez-vous que Zabini lui avait donné. Il ferma les yeux, et se tourna sur son côté droit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les refermant immédiatement, les rouvrant, les refermant, puis les rouvrant définitivement. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et regarda l'heure. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous.

Allait-il y aller ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il se coucherait tôt. Elle le réprimanderait si, le lendemain matin, il apparaissait devant elle avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

Ron compta jusqu'à dix, et se leva complètement du lit. Il alla à son bureau et alluma son ordi pour trouver un itinéraire allant à l'adresse de Zabini. Il le nota rapidement au dos du bout de papier et se dirigea sa petite salle de bain, se rafraîchit le visage, et se donna un coup de déodorant. Il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea hors du campus, nerveux et excité à la fois. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il arriva devant un hôtel, _La Tête de Sanglier_. Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était dans la bonne rue, et au bon numéro. Il déglutit et entra. Aucun signe de Zabini dans le hall d'entrée.

« Bonsoir ? Puis-je vous aider ?, entendit-il dire la réceptionniste.

-Oh, oui, bonsoir… Euh, est-ce que par hasard, Blaise Zabini serait ici ?, demanda-t-il, enfonçant ses mains moites dans les poches de son vieux jean.

-Zabini, vous dites…, dit la réceptionniste, tapant sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Oui, voilà. Vous êtes monsieur Weasley ?

-Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-il, de plus en plus confus.

-Monsieur Zabini vous attend au premier étage, dans la suite numéro trois, ce sera sur votre droite après l'escalier. »

Ron la remercia et s'éloigna. Une suite ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il arriva devant la porte de la suite, déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains, se dit qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de quelques mains supplémentaires, avant de toquer doucement. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte, avant de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir.

« Ah, Weasley. Je ne t'attendais plus. »

Devant lui ce tenait Zabini, appuyé contre la porte, un verre de whisky à la main.

« Entre, je t'en prie », dit le métis, le laissant passer.

Il entra dans une immense pièce aux couleurs claires, richement décorée. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris. Zabini se dirigea vers le bar. « Tu veux un truc à boire ? Mets-toi à l'aise, Ronald. », dit-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ron déglutit et enleva sa veste, l'accrochant au porte-manteau, avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. « Oh, un whisky, c'est bien, merci. » s'empressa-t-il de demander quand il remarqua que Zabini attendait une réponse. Le métis lui donna un verre et le roux le remercia, avant de s'assoir dans l'énorme canapé.

« Et donc… Pourquoi je suis là ?, demanda Ron, sirotant son verre.

-Tu le sauras assez vite. » dit Zabini, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face du canapé, alors que des coups se firent entendre sur la porte d'entrée. « C'est ouvert, rentre ! » déclara Zabini, ne se retournant même pas pour regarder qui entrait.

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent alors que Pansy Parkinson fermait la porte derrière elle, avant de la verrouiller. Elle se retourna, et sourit, s'approchant des deux hommes, faisant tomber son long manteau au sol. La tête de Ron allait exploser, il pouvait entendre le sang battre dans ses oreilles. En dessous du manteau, Pansy ne portait qu'un ensemble de lingerie rouge carmin, comprenant le corset, la culotte en dentelle, les porte-jarretelles, les collants, ainsi que des talons hauts vertigineux.

« Qu'est-ce que…, réussit à dire Ron, sans s'étouffer ni bégayer, incapable de détourner les yeux de la femme en face de lui.

-Bon choix, Blaise. Très bon choix. » dit, non, ronronna Pansy alors qu'elle passait devant son supposé fiancé, se penchant et l'embrassant lentement, la main du métis agrippant ses hanches. Ron déglutit à nouveau, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, fixant le spectacle devant lui. Pansy se retourna et regarda Ron un certain temps, une de ses mains frottant l'entrejambe de Blaise, avant de se relever et de s'avancer lentement vers le rouquin, lui laissant le temps d'admirer ses formes extrêmement féminines. Des hanches pleines, une fine taille, un décolleté appétissant, de longues jambes, et une bouche… Comme il n'en avait jamais vu avant d'aussi près.

Elle arriva en face de lui, et se pencha doucement en avant, prenant son whisky, avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux, enfourchant ses jambes. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et le descendit cul-sec, avant de le poser à terre, et de se concentrer à nouveau sur Ron.

« Et si… Je ne veux pas ?, demanda le roux, la voix rauque.

-Tu ne veux pas ? », demanda Zabini alors qu'il se levait, venant se poster derrière Pansy et lui tenant les hanches.

Ron les regarda un moment, silencieux, avant de sourire et d'attraper la taille de Pansy, la ramenant contre lui.

* * *

><p>Draco n'arrêtait pas de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'il entrait dans sa résidence, montait les escaliers, et s'avançait vers sa chambre. Il avait passé une sale journée. Premièrement, il avait dû assister à l'entrainement de Potter, puisqu'il avait refusé de se jeter à l'eau une seconde fois. Le brun l'avait alors ignoré toute l'heure, et avait finalement décidé de ne pas perdre plus de temps, et de s'entrainer lui-même. L'après-midi, il avait du assister à un cours de musique tellement ennuyeux qu'il s'était endormi sur sa partition, laissant une grande trainée de bave séchée et jaunie sur la feuille. Puis il avait vu Blaise et ils avaient discuté de Potter pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à que son meilleur ami ne l'envoie bouler. Mais merde à la fin!<p>

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir lorsqu'il aperçut un homme se tenir devant la porte de sa chambre. L'homme, entendant le parquet craquer sous les pas de Draco, se tourna vers lui, et le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Tonton Severus ?! »

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 5<em>

* * *

><p><em>Notes de fin <em>

Yo.

En fait, je suis morte, et je vous parle de l'enfer. (Parce qu'honnêtement c'est impossible que j'aie la moindre chance d'aller au paradis.)  
>Bref, désolée pour ce grand délai, mais j'avais pas envie d'écrire, et encore moins de me forcer à le faire.<p>

**Citation du soir:  Les enfants c'est comme les pets, on supporte surtout les siens. (Frédéric Diard)**

**Fin alternative:**

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir lorsqu'il aperçut un homme se tenir devant la porte de sa chambre. L'homme, entendant le parquet craquer sous les pas de Draco, se tourna vers lui, et le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Cyril Hanouna ?!»

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent à la dernière pique de Malfoy. Mais... Comment avait-il su?! Il avait pourtant rembourré son maillot avec du coton!

Albus se leva, et alla à nouveau caresser Fumseck. Sur son bureau, sur la feuille qu'il avait utilisée lors de la rencontre, il était écrit en majuscules :

_CORNICHON!_

Rusard, caché derrière la porte d'Harry, a tout entendu de la scène, et décide de tous les enfermer dans les cachots pour que tout ce petit monde travaille dans sa culture d'herbe à chat pour Miss Teigne.

Draco, au lieu de rejoindre de Blaise après son entrevue avec Dumbigle, décida d'enrôler la secrétaire dans la production de dindons en plastique pour le bain. Depuis, Mr Malfoy est multimilliardaire et a définitivement banni les canards en plastique.

Ah oui, et la quinquagénaire prépare toujours sa vengeance terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>FUS ROH DA!<strong>

Paix et prospérité,

Bubsky, anciennement DuneILoveYou.


End file.
